


Burning Rays

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Perceived Punishment, Sunburn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Maedhros is hanging from the cliff when the sun rises for the first time.Perhaps, he thinks, this is a punishment.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Burning Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of angst over your own shirtlessness thread on ffa.

The sun beats down from the sky. 

Maedhros wants to weep from this new pain, but the tears do not come. There is no water on the cliff until the rains arrive. 

There is no relief from the sun, either. It burns against his unclothed chest, skin chapped and peeling from the wind and the light. 

They had thought the light was proof the Valar still cared a little. 

Now, without anything to protect him from it, Maedhros wonders if this is the Valar's punishment for them. 

Perhaps he will burst into flames on this cliff, dying like his father.


End file.
